Spider Girl: Rise of the Bronze Tiger
by Silverdude217
Summary: The daughter of the True Spider Man! In this issue, we meet a young boy named Markus Archer, after a trip to Oscorp, will Our favorite Heroine get a side-kick? Rated T for charters becoming Orphans.
1. Enter Our hero er Heroine!

14 hours before

It was a beautiful spring morning. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, another Great day.

May Parker was especially excited, today was the day that she was going on a field trip to a research facility for her genetics class. The same lab where her Dad told her that he got his powers from, so one could literally feel the excitement.

"Hey May!" yelled her friend Alicia as she walked to school.

"Oh, Hey Alicia. Is that your brother?" May asked, gesturing to the short boy walking next to Alicia.

"Yup, that's me. Markus Archer." He said.

May looked at Markus. There was something in eyes, terror perhaps? May couldn't blame him. She wasn't good friends with Alicia, but she knew that their dad was a drug addict and left them when they were little. And their Mother was away on a business trip for the next three months so it was just them until almost the end of summer.

"Hey Markus, This is May. My friend I was telling you about." Alicia said in a voice that had a tone of "embarrass me and die" masked by a nonchalant tone of "Introduce yourselves"

"Hey." Markus said looking at May with his deep blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm May, but you can call me Mayday. Okay?" May said in a cheery tone. She knew something wrong was going on with him, the least she could do was try and cheer him up.

"Alright. I know you from Genetics Class. I've just never talked to you." Markus said

"Oh, then that means we're all going to that field trip thingy!" Alicia said.

BRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!

"Oh shoot! We're going to be late!" Alicia said, running towards the building. May stayed behind with Markus, the teacher loved May and she figured she could cover for Markus as well.

"So, Markus... How old are you? You seem a bit young to be in a Junior-level science course."

"I'm 13 years old today." he said flatly.

"Aww Happy Birthday!" May said, hugging him.

"I'm so sorry!" she said. "It's just... You know, I kinda figured since your Mom was away and all."

"It's fine." He said, his face facing away from her.

She didn't know how, maybe it was her Spider sense, but she could feel like he was crying.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked, hugging him again.

He hugged her back, sobbing into her shirt.

"No, not really. My Mother's all the way in friggin Japan for the rest of the school year, and my sister is in charge of me. She HATES me!"

"I'm sure she doesn't. Listen, we can talk more about this on the bus ride there. But now, we need to get to class."

As Markus ran ahead of her. May looked at his wrist and swore she could have seen a small pinkish line running across it.

"Poor kid." she thought to herself as she ran to class

13 hours, 23 minutes, 56 seconds before

May and Markus sat in the same bus seat together on the way to the laboratory

"So, why do you think your sister hates you?" May asked him.

"Well, aside from the fact she tells me multiple times a day, she often will slap me for no reason and leave without saying where she's going and when she'll be back."

"Alice SAYS that?" May gasped in disbelief

"Yup." he replied.

May hugged him once more

"I'm so sorry." she said.

"For what? You didn't have any part in the matter." Markus said.

"I Just feel bad for you." May said.

"Don't. Please It's nothing. With my GPA and the track I'm on right now, I'll be living On-Campus at any Collage I want in a year." Markus said, yawning.

May angled herself so that he could use her shoulder for a cushion. It was a long bus ride to the facility, so long that in about an hour, they had to stop at a fast food restaurant as an official procedure.

"Sweet dreams." May said jokingly, hoping he would laugh. But Markus was already asleep on her shoulder. May couldn't help but smile.

She turned her head and looked at Alicia a few seats back. She tried to think of her as. Being as figure that would cause Markus this much emotional pain.

12 hours, 14 minutes, 28 seconds Before

"Wake up. Hey wake up, we're at the restaurant." said a beautiful, gentle voice.

"That won't work, you go on ahead I'll get him up." said a less pleasant voice.

"Alright, I'll save you guys a spot in line." said the other voice.

" HEY DIP-S*** WAKE UP!" the evil voice screamed in his ear.

Markus awoke with a scream and smacked his head on the bus seat.

"Ow!" he said. "I think my ears are bleeding." he said. To the culprit, his sister Alicia.

"Shut up, c'mon it's time for lunch we're at McDonalds. You like that don't you, little fatty." she said with a sneer.

Markus' eyes filled up with tears as he shot past her and ran off the bus. He ran inside the building and found May.

"Markus, what's wrong?" she said hugging the crying boy tightly.

"Alicia hurt me In the one place that It really hurts." Markus said.

"What did she say."

"She called me fat." Markus said sobbing. May took him outside behind the busses as she saw Alicia come in.

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she knows it gets to me." Markus said. "I'm not overweight or anything, but I mean look at me, I'm not the thinnest kid either" he said.

"Listen, your going to stretch out when you hit puberty. Then your going to be so good looking that, no girl is going to be able to resist you."

"Alice says that girls don't, or ever will, like me." Markus said.

"Well, that's already false."

"Why?" Markus asked.

"Because I like you and I'm a girl." May said with a smile.

With that, the two walked back into the restaurant. But nothing could prepare them for what lied ahead. 


	2. Another Mistake at Oscorp

"Welcome! To Oscorp Genetics!" Said a tall man in a Lab coat. "Now, before we begin the tour, I'd like to go over a few simple rules." he said, before May tuned out. Markus wasn't listening to the dude either. He seemed to be focusing on a complex equation.

"What are you starring at?" May asked him.

"That equation... It's all wrong. I see at least six things wrong with it. Cover me." He said, crouching over towards the whiteboard.

May looked over at the 13 year old boy. She knew she had to be smart to have skipped almost 3 grades, but she never figured that he would be GENIUS smart.

"Let's see..." Markus said to himself. "Alpha becomes Iota, meaning... And this turns into this... and here... Perfect" he said.

"You think a bunch of scientists could get a simple Hybrid Theory equation right." He said sneaking up behind May

"Ah!" she yelped.

"Ms. Parker, is there something wrong?" asked her teacher.

"No, nothing at all." She replied.

"Get out of my way, dill weed" Alicia said shoving Markus right into the table filled with syringes. One filled with some reddish-Brown liquid was caught in his arm. As he fell to the ground, the end of the syringe hit first and some of the liquid went inside Markus before snapping at the needle and rolling across the floor.

"Ahh! Oh lord what just happened! Why am I tasting color and feeling sound? Oh god what happened!" He screamed.

"Relax, that was vile of blood from one of our experiments. It's a combination of a Black Panther, a Lion, a cheetah, and an ordinary house cat."

"Oh great! Now my brother is going to be an even bigger freak!" yelled Alicia.

"No no, that won't happen. You see, the two bloods inside this young man wouldn't mix. They are of completely different, well, everything. It would take a very powerful Catalyst in order for any change to happen. Plus, it was only 1/3 of the 60 ml inside the tube, so it wouldn't make him grow a tail or anything." the scientist joked.

"Good to know." he said, still shaking from the shock of the needle.

"What's that?" Alice asked pointing to a tube filled with a black liquid.

May started to sweat.

"Oh, that's our most fascinating specimen. It's some sort of extraterrestrial life-form." We've been conducting tests on it all week." the Lab manager said.

May began to sweat even more. She knew what that stuff was.

"May, are you alright? You look kinda sick." Markus said, wrapping gauze around the place where the needle had injected the Hyper-Feline blood into his bloodstream.

"Yea, everything is fine." May said.

"ALRIGHT! This concludes day 1 of our tour in the facility." said the Man in the Lab Coat after a good 5 hours of hands on genetics work." " All those who plan on plan on staying at the hotel, follow me. All who plan on going home and coming back tomorrow." said Mr. Green, their chaperone.

"C'mon Alicia, let's go to the room." Markus said.

"You think I'm rooming with you? Keep dreaming. I'm going to spend the night with people I actually like. See you tomorrow." she said.

"That's my life for you, a giant chain of S.O.L" Markus said.

May looked at him, then looked at Alicia, her dislike of her grew stronger by the second.

"Give me a minute." May said.

6 hours before.

"Ms. Parker I know that the situation is tragic, however school rules state that I can't let you room with Mr. Archer."

"Oh really, well my parents just gave me permission to stay at the hotel, I have the money, and Markus doesn't have a roommate and neither do I." May responded.

"What about Alicia?" said her teacher.

"She abandoned him, Just let me stay there for tonight. She literally hates him and he even said to me 'Your more of a sister than Alicia is'" May explained.

"Ms. Parker I can't-" he stopped only due to the fact that his phone was ringing.

"Yes, Yes, this is Mr. Green. What! That's horrible. I don't know, you can't just spring that on someone. I'll find aw way. Thank you so much... You too. Bye" He hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" May asked.

"Due to a recent light of news, I'll allow the two of you to stay in a room together." Mr. Green said

"Thank you Mr. Green!" May said.

5 hours before

"Hey Markus! Happy Birthday!" May said coming in the room.

"May," he said surprised at all the things she brought into the hotel room. "What's all this?" he asked.

"Just a few things. I figured if Alicia won't celebrate your birthday with you, I would. Now I rented 'Inception' and 'The Social Network', I also got a bottle of Mountain Dew, and I ordered a Hawaiian pizza for the room. The only thing you need to figure out is what movie to watch first. While you figure that out, I'll go change into my Pajamas." May explained.

Normally, this wouldn't be possible, but considering what had been told on the phone, she wanted to give him one day of peace, one last day before anyone told him.

"Knock, Knock loser, having fun all alone with your imaginary friend?" Alicia said.

"Alicia, don't you dare." May yelled, running out from the bathroom.

"I don't think you have any say In this matter." Alicia said. "Now where was I? Oh yeah! I hope you have fun in old buildings, because guess who just became an orphan today? Yup! The world sure gave you a present you'll NEVER forget! Goodnight!" she yelled running away from the room.

May looked at Markus. He looked as if he were about to burst open with tears. Instead, he picked up Inception, put it in the DVD player on their TV and silently watched it, taking notes as everyone said to do.

"HEY WITCH!" May yelled walking down the hallway.

"Are you happy? Are you really happy? I hope you are. You've just torn out your brothers last bit of happiness in the world. If he does go suicidal, and if, IF! He success because I failed. I hope that I personally see your ass in court." May yelled.

Alicia scoffed and kept walking down the hall. May decided to go back to the room and be with Markus. Alicia wasn't worth the effort.

"It's alright to walk away." May told herself

And it was. After all, his mother had just died. 


	3. The Big Event

May walked back into the hotel room.

"Hey buddy, are you alright?" May asked gingerly.

"Yea. I'm fine." Markus said. "I didn't start the movie yet. I wanted to wait for you."

"Aww, your so sweet." May said.

"My Mother used to say that." he said. "But there is no use mourning. Crying wont bring her back. She was sick too. She had radiation poisoning. She's with our lord and savior now." Markus explained, fighting back tears.

"It's okay to cry." May said, drawing herself nearer to him, to the point where She was on his bed.

"I know, but I gotta be strong." Markus said. "Let's just watch the movie."

"Alright." May said.

She sat down and watched the movie. She didn't really seem that interested in it. It was a bit confusing actually, but Markus loved it. By the time the pizza was there, May called up some of her friends to eat and watch the second movie with them. Markus seemed pretty happy. May nearly cried. She tried fathoming the situation he was in, and couldn't handle it.

3 minutes before.

Everyone had left and May was just about to leave to go on patrol as Spider Girl. She slipped into her costume. "Just stay asleep" May thought to herself. She slipped on her mask and leaps out the window.

Markus awoke with a fright. He sighed and realized it was just another nightmare

2 minutes before

"Knock, Knock" said a familiar voice.

"Alicia , how'd you get in here?" Markus asked.

"I still have the key. I just wanted to come in and be a jerk to you." she said.

1 minute before

"Well can it wait?" Markus asked. "I'm really tired and I need to be at my best if I'm going to splice genes tomorrow."

"No it can't because I'm not related to you anymore, I'm a Sanchez now and I can do what I want." she said

Markus noticed a strange black, almost oil like fluid creep up behind Alicia.

"Alicia, behind you!" Markus shouted.

Alicia turned around and saw the thing. It quickly wrapped around her legs and body, creeping along and creating a sort of second skin.

"What IS this?" Alicia screamed.

It moved up to her chest and face. It enveloped her entire body. She yanked trying to pull it off her head and face shouting as it covered her mouth. Suddenly she stopped. She was completely transformed.

Her body was covered in a complete, unnaturally smooth second skin. On her torso was a white spider pattern. Her head was now twice the size it would normally be, her mouth was huge and full of large, sharp white teeth. Her eyes were now completely white, and she had no nose.

"We feel much more powerful now." she said in a strange voice.

Markus could still hear her voice in there, but it was surrounded by a voice that seemed deeper and almost not of this earth. She flicked an unnaturally long tongue out and swung it around.

Markus was terrified. Inside his body was freaking out. His lower back tingled. His adrenal glands began pumping out massive amounts of adrenaline. Than something happened. His veins felt warm, like two opposing forces inside him had fused into one.

"What do you want with me?" Markus stammered, fearful of all the things he was experienceing at the moment.

"Let us explain. You see, we survive on dopamine, a chemical found in the brain. But of course you know that. We can smell your fear and all that lucious Dopamine in there. We haven't had a meal in a long, long time... Since the dopamine from our host isn't enough, we've decided we're going to take yours. By eating your brain." it sneered.

"What are you saying." Markus said.

"Basicly," she said, opening her mouth so wide that Markus thought it was going to break her head. But instead, Alicia's head filled in the gap, wearing the creature's head like a sort of hood or mask. "run".

That was his chance. Markus ran towards the window and jumped out. Alicia closed the mouth so that her "creepy face" was the only thing showing and chased after him.

Markus just kept running, the more her ran, the faster his blood went pumping, and the faster. He seemed to go. He darted his eyes to the right and noticed that he was running as fast as some of the cars on the ground. The edge of a building was coming up, he was sure he was going to die, but then he felt something inside him. Like an instinct or a voice inside his head saying one thing: "Jump". Without a second thought he leaped off the side and landed on the second roof without a scratch. He looked behind him and saw Alicia behind him.

"Ha! I lost her!" he thought.

Instead, heard a roar or cry of sorts coming from her and saw that she shot a black web or something from her wrists and swung over the ledge.

"Oh shiggle." he said as he bounded across anothe roof top. The more he ran and listened to the voice, the better he felt and the faster he ran. His back was tingling like crazy!

"This feels amazing." he said gaining speed for the next jump. He leaped across. But oops! He over shot it and nearly went into the wall, instead he pounced off the wall, did a backflip and landed on his feet onto the back of a thug.

"Oh my god, Markus?" said a figure. Swinging from a white web. It was a girl, judging from the torso figures of her suit. The rest was red and blue in a pattern that instantly registered as "Spider girl" in Markus' brain.

Markus walked around Spider Girl, examining everything, constantly cocking his head from side to side. After about a minute of looking at her he said:

"Hello May, that's a nice costume you've got there. Really suits you."

May was shocked. She ripped off her mask and shouted.

"How did you figure that out?"

"It was quite simple really. Judging from you physical features, that fact that you were nowhere to be seen at the hotel room was a dead give away, and I just knew it was you. It was like I could... Smell it was you."

"Your saying that I stink?" May said shocked and offended.

"No! Your smell is great. Like roses and... Gingerbread cookies, vanilla icing. Really great. Like your personality." Markus said

"Aww thank you." May said.

"Aww how sweet. We HATE sweet!" said the black figure from before.

Suddenly, Alicia fell from the top of the alley, her blond hair in tentacle like spikes from the back of her head.

"Mayday Parker... So your Spider girl." she said, her mouth doing that weird thing to show her face again, Markus hid his face in May's arm.

"Well, We knew it was you, we picked up some knowledge from before in our previous battles with you."

"Alicia, your being controlled by a extraterrestrial symbiote." May said.

"We aren't controlled by anyone. We are more powerful than we ever have been before. The hatred that flows through us is strong!" Alicia said, closing her mouth.

May threw a punch at Alicia, Alicia threw May into a wall, then in the air, and slammed her on the ground.

"Hold on, something is different. It seems that the hatred and anger that flows through you is stranger than the hatred that flow through us..."

"I wouldn't be lying to you Alicia if I didn't say I was pretty pissed at you." May said.

"Well, I've got the cure for that."

May noticed she stopped saying we. It was de-bonding with Alicia.

The black thing started melting off of Alicia and started forming a small puddle. A small bit of it started flowing towards May's leg, is latched to her foot. Markus let go.

"NOOOO! YOU'VE TAKEN MY SISTER, BUT I WILL NOT LET YOU HAVE HE ONE PERSON THAT CARES ABOUT ME!" he yelled running towards Alicia and the slowly draining symbiote.

From his fingertips sprouted sharp, inch long claws made of pure white nails. He swung his legs around his sister's waist and scratched her as many times as she could. The symbiote left May's foot and ran strait back onto Alicia. She slammed him away, but he front flipped back onto her and clawed her one last time. It howled in pain and ran off. Markus let out a roar like a Lion's than ran towards May.

"May, are you okay?" he asked, tears in his eyes.

"Yea, I'll be okay. We need to get you to someone I know. A doctor for superheroes." May said.

"I'm no hero." Markus said, retracting his claw back into his fingers, leaving regular fingernails in their wake.

"You saved my life from that symbiote." May said.

"You saved mine from Alicia, I was returning a favor." Markus replied. "Now who is this doctor?" 


	4. A Visit

Interesting... I've never seen anything like it." said Dr. Richards.

May had brought Markus to for a diagnosis on what happened.

"What's happened to him?" May asked.

"Well it appears that his blood, his DNA has been altered. Where where you today?" he asked.

"Oscorp Genetics research facility."

"They really need to shut down that department." Mr. Fantastic replied with a slight chuckle. "Well, you said that some blood from one of the experiments was injected into his veins?"

"Yea, one third of the entire syringe, so about 20 milliliters." May said.

"That would do it." he said.

"They said it would take an extremely powerful catalyst in order for any change to occur." May explained.

stared at her.

"You mean..."

"Precisely, his adrenaline was the catalyst. His adrenal gland produces a special kind that could catalyze any chemical reaction. This is possibly why he's genius level at this age, his adrenal gland leaked small amounts into the brain, aiding it in retaining information." Mr. Fantastic explained.

"When Alicia forced him into an adrenaline rush, it released enough for both bloods to fuse, mutating him?"

"Just about. He's really lucky, his adrenaline combined both bloods in the perfect combination. Any other catalyst and he would have been some inhuman creature for the rest of his life."

"uuuuhhh." Markus groaned. He was waking up from his adrenaline crash.

"He's waking up. We gotta be subtle." May said, pulling on her mask.

"Oh, my, gosh... I'm in the lab of REED RICHARDS! This blows away Oscorp any day!" Markus said excitedly He looked over and saw May in her full Spider Girl costume, and none other than Reed Richards.

"It's him..." Markus said.1

"Hi, I'm Dr. Reed Richards. Listen... There's no easy way of telling you this." he said. "But your little accident in the lab earlier has changed you. Your DNA has been altered and changed quite a bit. You appear to have the DNA of-"

"A Cheetah, a lion, a panther, a tiger, and a regular house cat. I could tell from when I was running with the cars on the way here, Bounding across, what was it, three buildings, that roar I let out when I defeated my sister, my claws that came from my fingers, and the fact that I always landed on my feet whenever I fell down." Markus said.

"I've done some other tests, you also appear to have an advanced healing factor. Your body's cells repair you faster than even May over here." Reed explained.

"This is so cool. Mom will be so proud watching me fight evil." Markus said.

"Markus, I've talked to my parents and they said that you should gather your things because you'll be living with me for a little bit." May said.

"Really? That's awesome!" Markus said, tearing up. "Things are starting to look up for me!"

With that, the two set out towards the hotel and back to their trip. 


	5. Heroics begin

One Day later.

That day was the best day of Markus' life. He had met May's family and they welcomed him I. Warmly almost as part of the family. Benjy, May's little brother seemed pretty fond of him. She said that was a good sign because he could weed out the good from the bad.

Later that night, Markus was talking with May about school work when he instantly didn't feel well.

"May, I'm not feeling to hot... I think I'm going to turn in early. Goodnight." he said, his skin turning more pale by the second.

He slowly made it to his bed, a small cot in May's room, separated by a bed sheet hung over a wire. He lied down and covered himself with his blanket. He instantly passed out.

During his sleep, May and her father, Peter watched over him. Markus started spazzing out, his body twitching once every few minutes or so.

"Dad, we have to help him!" May shouted.

"Don't touch him. Reed said he's mutating, we have to leave him alone." He father replied.

"Why should we, how do you know this is all part of everything?"

"Because May," her father replied. "This is exactly what happened to me when I got my abilities."

6:30 am, the next morning.

Markus slowly opened his eyes. He got out of bed, but strangely hit his head on the ceiling, whereas the night before he could barely touch it, being only 4' 10.5" .

"That's weird." he thought to himself. He walked passed a mirror in May's room. He did a double take to make sure it was him. For in the Mirror stood a figure unlike Markus. His hair was now a lighter, almost dirty blonde color, Instead of a large layer of baby fat surrounding his stomach giving him an almost like a "UFC Belt" his chest now went diagonally from his shoulders to his waist. And below his awesomely defined pactoids, was an area where one could see small abdominal muscles were forming. Markus' eyes were now a brown, almost Amber orange color.

"Holy crap... I'm hot!" Markus said.

He ran downstairs, his shirt still off. He found May in the Kitchen, already dressed and ready for school.

"My word, dad was right, Markus... is that you?" May said

"My thoughts exactly. I'm just like I've always wanted to look like. Every night I dream that I look like this." he said walking closer to May for a hug.

As he got closer, he noticed that May seemed a bit shorter than she was yesterday.

"May, how tall are you?" Markus asked.

"5 foot 7, why?"

"I was only 4 ,10 yesterday. Your only five inches taller than me... last night, my body morphed! I've mutated!" Markus said. "I'm like 5' 2"!"

"Well, my dad said you were still mutating. Perhaps maybe I can take you on patrol... Nah, you probably wouldn't be up to it." May said.

"Up to what? Patrolling the city? Like fighting crime?" Markus asked with wonder.

"Yea, but like I said, you probably wouldn't be up to it. You don't even know your full powers yet."

"Please!" Markus cried. "God gave me these powers for a reason, I know that reason is to do good and make the world a better place than when I came into it. With great power comes great responsibility!"

May stopped dead in her tracks.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"When I was asleep last night. I saw all the evil in the world. Like my dad shooting that drug into his arm with the needle. People being mugged in a alley way. People dying. Then... I was in this park. A Man, probably in his late 50's or so, was sitting on a bench. He invited me to sit down. He then told me that he had a nephew named Peter. He told me how he had raised him like a son since his parents had died. He also told me that he saw a lot of him in me, a good and pure heart. But the one thing that stood out was what he told me after that. He told me that as Peter was growing up, he would always tell him that 'That with great power, comes great responsibility.' After that he smiled at me and I woke up." Markus explained.

May was shocked.

"I can't believe it. Uncle Ben visited Markus in his dream." May thought.

"As awesome as that was. I still can't let you go out patrolling." she told him.

At first Markus was mad. Then he had an idea. He smiled at May and said:

"Okay, I guess your right, I just dont think I could handle it."

"What?" May said.

"Yea! You know, now that I think about it, why would I? I mean it sounds fun and all, but it's way to much work."

May was furious.

"Okay, look. Since your deciding that your going to just sit around and do nothing with your great power, and not take the great responsibility that comes with it, Your sorry butt is coming patrolling with me TONIGHT!" she yelled.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Markus said with a clever smirk.

May looked at him, he may only be 13, but he had totally mastered the art of reverse psychology.

"Your good." she told him.

"Didn't skip 3 grades for a reason." he said grabbing his books.

May and him went and got all of Markus' things from his apartment the night before.

"We're going to be late." Markus said. " I don't know about you, but I'm taking the fun way to school... The fun way is hopping buildings." Markus said already off.

" This is going to be one fun ride" May thought to herself. And with that, she set off after her new protege.  
> <p>


	6. SheGoblin is born

It was now 11:30 pm. Markus was out like a light from his hero work. He got back 3 purses from a burglar, helped May stop an armored truck robbery, and take out 5 different gangs trying to mug somebody. Markus had figured out that not only were his claws great weapons, but they allowed him to scale buildings and even cut glass.

"May, we need to talk." Her father said.

"About what Dad?" she said.

"I know about what happened tonight. May, you can't just do that."

" Can't do what, help train a new hero who has the will to fight for the little guys, and the good of man?" May said.

"He may have superpowers, but how do we know that he will stay on the path of good?" Peter asked.

"Because he knows the with great power comes great responsibility." May said.

"How does he know that!" Peter demanded.

"Because, Uncle Ben told him in a dream he had the night his body morphed." May said.

"How do you know that this was Uncle Ben?" Peter asked.

"Because he talked about YOU! Markus saw all the evil in the world. Then he was in a park. A man who fit Uncle Ben's description was sitting on a bench and invited him to sit down. The man talked about A boy named Peter, who he raised like a son. He told him that with great power comes great responsibility."  
>May explained.<p>

"You didn't tell him about Uncle Ben?" Peter asked.

"Positive. I didn't even tell him your first name." she responded.

Peter paced across the room, deep in thought. He finally stopped after about two minutes.

"If Uncle Ben thinks he's good, then I trust him. You and I will train him. But this means we will also have to stage things. Such as Villains for him to fight." Peter began.

"Alright, do you want me to get some of my friends to stage a fake attack on him?" May asked.

"No, this task is ours alone." Peter said. "You'll have to play the Villain. I used to work for SHEILD and I think they can help with costumes. Dr. Richards can supply technological needs, but other than that it's all you." Peter said. "Are you up for this challenge?"

May looked over towards where Markus was sleeping, then at her dad. She thought of how much will Markus had towards doing good.

"Yes. I'm up to the challenge." May said triumphantly.

"Good, you'll start tomorrow. I'll have everything ready for you. I'll keep him home and tell him all about his hero duties." Her father said. "Now go to bed, You'll need some sleep."

May crept upstairs towards her bedroom. She crawled into bed and went to sleep.

The next day.

May walked in the house just after school. She saw her dad with a bag on the table.

"Hey May day, how was school?" Her dad asked.

"Fine, where is Markus?" she asked staring at the bag.

"He's on a wild goose chase around New York. I set up some spider trackers." he said with a smile. He threw May the bag that was on the table.

"Here put this on. Your going to be the 'She-Goblin', your pretty much a psycho maniac who just wants to hurt him. Your goal is to make him feel fear, and have him react to it in the right way. Any questions?"

"Nope." May said.

"Alright, now go change then head over to Reed's lab, he has some stuff for you."

"Will do. Be back in a bit Dad." May said.

She went up to her room to get changed. She pulled out a green and black suit kind of like her regular costume, there was nothing on the arms or legs that was black. May slipped it on and realized it was actually designed to make her arms and legs look like they were her real arms and legs, except for they were green. May liked it, it was pretty cool.

She went to the bathroom to check out her outfit and saw a mask sitting near the sink.

"Uh, what is this?" May asked, holding up the mask. It was a goblin mask but with a wig. It was green with a pointed chin and ears. The hair was a rich blonde color.

"Oh, that. Look, all the goblins had to wear masks. You think they were born that way?" Peter said.

May looked nervously at the mask. She could handle her regular costume's mask and masks on Halloween, but this mask looked so lifelike, so real.

"Look, put it on like a regular mask, then go check yourself. Then come out here for final inspection."

May looked at the mask. This was the "great responsibility" part of her powers that she didn't always like. Then she remembered Markus. She remembered this quote he always said as "Spock's dying words." it went like "The needs of the many outweighs the needs of the few, or the one.". The people of the world need an awesome hero like Markus, it would be evil for her hatred of something to get in the way of someone who could save the world.

She walked into the bathroom and found the hole where she put her head, she pulled on the mask and looked in the mirror. It looked so real, like the surface of the mask was real skin.

"Wow." May jumped back in shock, she started moving her mouth again and found that the mouth on the mask moved with it.

"This is so weird... but cool." she thought.

She walked it the room where her dad was. He walked around her and looked over everything.

"Very nice... Very nice." he said. He pushed a small part on the ear. "Now talk."

"Okay, I am the She-Goblin! My sole purpose is to get rid of YOU! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!" she cackled.

"Excellent! The voice changer works. Now go to Reed's lab to get your glider and bombs. Good luck, She-Goblin. Do this job right, and we may be able to cut half of the villains in half." he father said.

May set out to Reed's lab. She threw on her web launchers and swung there. She figured she would ditch them when she got there.

"Hello May-ay-ay-ay- Wow you look creepy!" said Franklin Richards.

"Thanks... I know. Where is my glider and bombs?"

"Right over here, now all you need is the boots for the glider, they have a super powerful magnet in the sole and ball of each boot, so you don't fall off." Franklin said, handing her a pair of purple boots.

"I like them, they fit the costume." May said putting on the boots

"I know, I designed them." Franklin said.

"What?"

"The Bombs... I designed the bombs. They aren't as lethal as the original Green Goblin's, but they'll emit a serious knockout gas. It'll knock him out long enough for you to get away. It'll make him relentless to find you. A will to not stop until he finds you and stops you. A quality necessary in a hero."

"Franklin, you've just thought of everything!" May exclaimed.

"Try not to talk with the mask on... it's kinda creepy." Franklin said.

May jumped on her glider and said.

"Later Franklin."

She flew off out of the building and set out to find Markus. She patrolled the city until she saw a black and white figure with stripes.

"I've never seen him around here, that's gotta be him." May thought.

She flew down towards the figure, no idea of the fight that was about to ensue.


	7. A Twist of Fate

May rode in on her glider. She hid behind a building and stashed away the glider.

She jumped out from behind the building and saw the costumed hero.

"Well who the fluff are you?" The hero said.

May pressed the voice changer button on her mask's ear and said.

"I am she goblin! My sole desire is to get rid of you!" she cackled.

"Well then COME AT ME BRO!" he said.

"Wait, who exactly are you supposed to be?" May asked.

"I am the Bronze Tiger, but you can call me your worst nightmare!" he said, launching a kick towards May.

May's spider sense kicked in and she dodged his kick, she grabbed his ankle and spun him in a circle a few times and threw him to a wall. Bronze Tiger dug his claws in the wall and cushioned the fall. He flug himself towards May again but this time May held out her fist. BLAM! Right in the kisser. The Bronze Tiger was doubled over on the ground in pain. May went in to see if she had really hurt him. he began weeping softly until may got a little too close. Markus had wrapped his legs around May and began clawing the mask away.

Suddenly, just as May was about to give in. The sound of Helicopters filled the air.

"There he is." said a man.

"Get him!" said another.

May looked around franticlly. She tore off he mask and hugged Markus tightly. Markus had already taken off his.

"What did you do?" May asked.

"Nothing! Wait, that creepy Goblin lady was you? Doesn't matter now. May, I'm more scared than when Alicia got absorbed by that black gooey thing."

"It'll be alright." May told him.

Then, Nick Fury, an agent of SHEILD. Had appeared and separated the two. He held May by her shoulders and tried to calm her down as best as he could. But that would be very hard, seeing how Markus was being grabbed at from every angle. They tried sedating him, it didn't work. They finally had to make him pass out by choking him.

"Where are you taking him?" May yelled.

"Perhaps your Dad and I should explain when your at home."

"Yea... Sure..." May said, crying while Markus was hoisted into a large tube by a few burly men and carried off.

"C'mon, I'll give you at ride." Fury said as he helped May into the Helicopter. 


	8. An Explination

"May," Peter began. "Markus... Markus isn't exactly supposed to be here." he said.

"What do you mean.?" she asked.

"What we mean is Markus is needed by SHIELD for a top secret mission or project."

"What is it about?"

" You might find out in about 3 years or so." Nick said.

"If the mission is in three years, why do you need him now!" May screamed.

"It's very complicated. But we believe he is key to finding another dimension. A dimension completely unlike our own. If not, then the worst thing we could think of will be upon us."

"May, honey. I know your upset. But you'll see him again. Sooner than you think. But for now, you can think about how you'll train your brother." Peter said.

"Markus was my brother." May said.

"Don't worry about Markus." Fury said.

"Everything will be fine." 


	9. The Return

May lie awake yet again. She looked at her clock, 2:38 am.

"A bit later than usual." she said quietly. She closed her eyes only to get a strange feeling, a vibe that something was coming.

It had been 2 months since SHIELD had taken Markus away. May still had the image in her mind of when they had to choke him out.  
>"Everything will be fine" Fury had said.<p>

Suddenly the ground shook violently!

"Uh-oh. The last time something hit Earth, it was either an invasion or a symbiote. Can't have another one of those running amok." May said, she slipped on her uniform. At first she hesitated. The last time she wore a costume, Markus was taken away.

"I can't let the past affect my future." May said, finally pulling over her mask "Markus always believed that, and so will I."

May jumped from her window and towards the crash site. Conveniently enough, it was in her backyard. She slowly crept towards the item in the crater. She was relieved to find it was not a symbiote. With that relief, she wafted the smoke and dust away with her hand. She saw it was a large metal tube. She found a scanner of sorts.

"Wonder what this is for." May thought. She looked at her hand, and had a crazy idea.

"Maybe if I put my hand on the scanner, it'll open." May said to herself. She took off the glove on her hand and placed it on the scanner. The scanner did what it does best and the lights flashed green. A small red lens came out of the tube. It projected a hologram of Nick Fury.

"Hello May. Two months ago SHIELD took away Markus, your adopted brother, in light that he was the key to an alternate dimension. However, we have discovered after many tests that we were wrong and your brother is not the key. Please stand back." The message stopped playing.

The pod's window cracked open at the bottom and steam rushed out. The window slowly rose up to reveal none other that Markus Parker, AKA the Bronze Tiger.

"M-May?" Markus quivered. He leap from the tube and squeezed her tightly. May may have been covered in a full body piece of spandex, but no fabric on Earth could stop May from feeling the salty tears of the 13 year old boy.

"Markus! Markus, it's you!" May said, fighting back tears and obviously losing. She pulled off her mask and hugged Markus back.

"May... I was so terrified! They did stuff to me... to my DNA. You know the Feline stuff? It's now stronger. They made it stronger. I feel... I feel." he sobbed.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm here now, your home now, your safe now." May assured him.

"May... I don't think you get it. I can get strength that I never had before. I'm connected to every feline species ever. I can feel their powers and abilities. Their strengths running through me..." Markus said.

"That doesn't matter right now. What matters is that your home and your safe." May said.

**This concludes Part 1 of my Markus Parker storyline. Stay Tuned! I will be uploading a new story soon! One that will contain some freaky time travel as well as a blast from the past! Until next storytime!**


End file.
